Archive '05: I Hate Everything About You
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2005: Marik is in the most bizzare of places for him especially, having a reflect back on the past about the one his heart chose to love. MM ONESHOT


Ok… guys… I was writing this story in 2nd period.. and wouldent you know it… I forgot to save… so… im gonna try to write it again… but… oh well

Here we go… my first Marik/Malik fic…

* * *

I Hate Everything About You

* * *

_  
Every time we lie awake…  
__After every hit we take….  
__Every feeling that I get…  
__But I haven't miss you yet…_

Golden hued hair, hurt violet eyes, a wounded heart, all you could find in the soul of a young Egyptian boy, around 22 years in age. His past consisted of his history, and the pharaoh. His history had been scarred into his back, and thus left a huge resentment…a unbearable wound on his soul. Filled with anger, and hate, it had created something more.

A hurt past, and an unrepairable future…

His name is Marik Ishtar.

_Every roommate kept awake…  
__By every silent scream we make…  
__All the feelings that I get…  
__But I still don't miss you yet…_

The young Egyptian could be found in the most bizarre of places, for him anyways. He carried a single white rose, and a small, slow trail of blood dripped onto the stem of the plant from the wound on his finger it had created. He paid it no mind, but kept on going, his destination close by…

He was on his way to keep a promise made long ago to someone he hated more than anything… yet he had an undying love for him as well. This male, who had taken over his body and soul. This male, who came out of the pit of his anger, and could care less of his well being.

Yet he loved him.

_Only when I stop to think about it…  
__I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you…?  
__I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you…?_

This boy was by no means unattractive… In fact, he was so attractive that he had numerous males and females alike after him. All of them attempted to gain his heart, and all had failed. His heart had already chosen who it loved most, much to Marik's distaste.

His heart had chosen the male who had tortured him so much.

_Every time we lie awake…  
__After every hit we take…  
__Every feeling that I get…  
__But I haven't missed you yet…_

He came upon the gates of the Domino Cemetery, with its vines, mangled and gnarled, claimed the fence as their perch, the rusted hinged straining and squealing in the wind, and the rotted old tree in the corner of the turn off fence. He walked through the gates, his mind still on that particular male, who brought him so much misery, yet captured his heart in the process.

The male, who's glare sent a chill down his spine. The male who tried to murder his best friend. The male, who repeatedly abused and tortured him. The male who played games with his mind. He hated him with every fiber of his being…Yet he couldn't help it….

He couldn't help but to love him…

_Only when I stop to think about it…  
__I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you…?  
__I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you…?_

He walked around the cemetery for a while, his mind wandering, mainly on the subject of the one who tortured him so much while he lived. Finally he came upon a grave, and placed a hand on the top of the cool headstone. The name read "Malik Ishtar".

"Malik…" Marik whispered softly before sighing, the blood from the rose now dripping onto the front of the gravestone. He watched the blood for a moment, before sitting down by the gravestone.

"I kept my promise…. I came back…."

_Only when I stop to think about you…  
__I know…._

"It's been 5 years, Malik…." He sighed softly "5 years since the pharaoh sent you away forever….5 years since your death…" He looked up to the sky 'Sometimes I wonder, if your still out there somewhere… but its unlikely…."

He sighed and looked back to the tombstone "I don't see why I bothered to come back…. Or why I requested a grave for someone without a body…."

"I just…."

_Only when you stop to think about me…  
__Do you know…_

"I guess a part of me misses you…. A part that doesn't want to let go…" a tear fell down his cheek silently "I guess there's still a part of me that…. That loves you…"

He sighed "But its very unlikely that you ever felt that same for me…."

"You would have shown it…" He sighs and lays down onto the ground, staring at the headstone.

_I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you…?  
__You hate everything about me…  
__Why do you love me…?_

"Its not fair…. " he finally broke down, and sobbed softly "Its not fair to love you…. You were nothing but hatred and anger… there was nothing there to love…" He sat back up, and fiddled with the rose, watching the blood fall over the white petals elegantly.

_I hate…_

"But maybe…"

_You hate…_

"Maybe, someday… I'll see you again…"

_I hate…_

"Maybe, the way you treated me… was your subliminal way of telling me something….I remember…. The day… the day you died…. You looked at me… with such… such…. Sorrow….In your eyes…." Another tear fell silently…

_You love me…_

He closed his eyes tightly, and buried his face into his arms, and cried. "M-Malik… why did you go… I love you…. Damnit… I do…"

He stayed there for a long time… before he finally regained himself, and got up, sighing as he placed the single white rose, stained with blood, on the top of the gravestone. He leaned down, and kissed the top of the gravestone, before he turned and went to leave…

_I hate everything about you…  
__Why do I love you….?_

But as he reached the gates, he thought he heard something and looked back to the grave.

Nothing was there. He sighed heavily, before exiting the cemetery.

But as the breeze blew lightly through the cemetery, it was clear for all to see…

The rose had disappeared…

* * *

End

* * *

What do yall think?

I think it's a sweet first Marik/Malik …

Anyways…

Yea… Hope yall enjoyed it…

Read and Review…


End file.
